No Regret
|image = |Kanji Title = |Romaji Title = |English Title =No Regret |Artist =Kumi Koda |Song # =02 |Usage =Opening |Starting Episode =33 |Ending Episode =51 |Previous = Falco |Next =Kokoro no Wakusei (Little Planets) }} No Regret is the second opening theme for the The Law of Ueki anime series, performed by Kumi Koda. It was replacing the first opening theme "Falco" from episode 33. Lyrics Rōmaji= Yuzure nai no Dare ni mo kono omoi dake wa Unmei sae koete yukeru nara Tsumetai tokai no katasumi ni hitori Ibasho mo naku tada zutto samayoutteta Kizuite hoshikute sakebi tsuzuketeta Watashi no koe wa yami ni kaki kesareta Itsuwari bakari no Kono sekai de kimi dake wa Hontou no watashi wo mite hoshii Yuzure nai no Dare ni mo kono omoi dake wa Unmei sae koete yukeru nara Nido to ko nai Kono shunkan ni koukai wa Shinai you ni Kakushi wa shinaide Subete no chikara wo ima kimi ni Toki hanate Hate naku tsuzuiteku kunou ni make sou de Kurushii toki demo kimi wa hitori janai Donna ni tsurakute nigedashi takute mo Sono saki ni aru asu e to tachiagare Wasure naide ite Jibun wo shinjiru koto wo Shinjitsu wa itsudatte hitotsu dake Owari no nai Kanashimi no sekai da toshitemo Ari no mama no watashi de ayumi dasu Sakara wazu ni kono mama unmei ni yudanete Tadori tsuita sono saki de kitto Hontou no jibun ni deaeru to Negatteru Yuzure nai no Dare ni mo kono omoi dake wa Unmei sae koete yukeru nara Nido to ko nai Kono shunkan ni koukai wa Shinai you ni Kakushi wa shinaide Subete no chikara wo ima kimi ni Toki hanate |-| Nihongo= 譲れないの 誰にも この思いだけは 運命さえ超えて行けるなら 冷たい都会の 片隅に一人 居場所も無くただずっと彷徨ってた 気付いて欲しくて 叫び続けてた 私の声は闇にかき消された 偽りばかりの この世界で君だけは 本当の私を見て欲しい ※譲れないの 誰にも この思いだけは 運命さえ超えて行けるなら 二度と来ない この瞬間に後悔はしないように 隠しはしないで 全ての能力(ちから)を今君に 解き放て! 果てなく続いてく 苦悩に負けそうで 苦しいときでも君は一人じゃない どんなに辛くて 逃げ出したくても その先にある明日へと 立ち上がれ! 忘れないでいて 自分を信じることを 真実は いつだって一つだけ 終わりの無い 悲しみの世界だとしても ありのままの私で歩み出す 逆らわずに このまま運命に委ねて 辿り着いたその先できっと 本当の自分に出会えると 願ってる (※くり返し) |-| English= I won’t surrender this feeling not to anyone Even if it’s fate, I’ll get past this I stand alone, on a corner in a cold city but it’s not where I belong, so I simply keep on wandering I keep on crying out, for someone to notice me but my voice just fades into the darkness If this world is nothing but a lie then please let me see the real me I won’t surrender this feeling not to anyone Even if it’s fate, I’ll get past this At this very moment I will have no regrets, not again I’m not going to hide So I let go of all my strength and send it to you! If you’re endlessly tormented by defeat, when you’re in pain, even then, you’re not alone No matter how painful it is, you can always run away And then you can rise up, and head towards the future! Never forget to believe in yourself because truth, comes down to just one thing Assuming that there’s no end to the sadness of the world I’ll just walk on, knowing my true self I let myself be guided by fate instead of opposing it And when I arrive at my desitination I hope to meet the real me I won’t surrender this feeling not to anyone Even if it’s fate, I’ll get past this At this very moment I will have no regrets, not again I’m not going to hide So I let go of all my strength and send it to you! Category:Music